


Enlargment

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Double Drabble, Double Entendre, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I saw the first support for Frederick and Chrom, which gave me inspiration.





	Enlargment

Chrom sprinted through the camp, hoping against hope that Violet hadn’t retired to her tent yet. He’d already humiliated himself in front of her three times already, to have it happen a fourth time might just kill him. He burst into her tent to find her sitting at her overcrowded desk, the poster hanging on the wall in front of her.   
“Violet! I’m… err… glad I caught you. I came to remove that poster, lest it offend your sensibilities.” He stuttered out, trying and failing not to fidget.   
“Having see the reality the poster attempts to capture, I can assure you it causes little offence.” Violet promised, standing and turning to face him.  
“Oh… good.” Chrom said awkwardly, hurrying forward to snag the poster so he could flee.   
“Though I’m reasonably sure your actual… goods were a lot smaller. And I’m a little confused as to why a prince is taking the posters down, instead of a servant.” She finished thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. The implication of where she’d been looking when she’d looking when she’d walked in on him was lost on Chrom as he escaped the tent to go and find the other posters hung around the camp.


End file.
